Jack Angel
Jack Angel (born October 24, 1930) is an American voice actor, who has worked on many Disney television series, movies and video games. He played the voice of the Liquidator and Moloculu Macawber on Darkwing Duck, the Chief of Police in Goof Troop, and Mr. Shark and Rocky Gibraltar in Toy Story. He also provided additional voices in DuckTales, Quack Pack, Sport Goofy in Soccermania, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Cars, Treasure Planet, Lilo & Stitch, Toy Story 2, Tarzan, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Finding Nemo. Angel has also ventured into video games, and voiced Thud in the video game version of A Bug's Life and Captain Teague in the video game version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. He also played Chunk in the Pixar film Toy Story 3. His other Disney roles included the Usher in TaleSpin and Max Cody, Scribble and Flanigan in Bonkers. Actors * The All-New Super Friends Hour ''(1977-1978) - Hawkman and Dr. Lau * ''Challenge of the Superfriends ''(1978-) - The Flash, Hawkman, Samurai, Soldier, Japanese Distress Caller and Fort Knox Guard 3 * ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ''(1979-1983) - Additional voices * ''Spider-Man ''(1981-1987) - Additional voices * ''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show ''(1983-1984) - Additional voices * ''The Dukes ''(1983-) - Additional voices * ''Super Friends ''(1980-1983) - The Flash, Hawkman and Samurai * ''The Snorks ''(1984-1989) - Additional voices * ''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show ''(1984-) - Samurai * ''Pole Position ''(1984-1985) - Dr. Zachary * ''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians ''(1985-) Samurai, The Flash and Hawkman * ''The Transformers ''(1985-1987) - * ''The Transformers: The Movie ''(1986) - Astrotrain * ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania ''(1987) - Beagle Boys * ''Ducktales ''(1987-1990) - Additional voices * ''Denver, the Last Dinosaur ''(1988-) - Prof. Chin * ''Oliver the Giant Kitten ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Marie the White Female Kitten ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Oliver Likes a Snow ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Oliver's Christmas Carol ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1988-1991) - REX-1 and LEX * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Superman ''(1988-) - General * ''The Little Mermaid ''(1989) - Additional voices * ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ''(1990) - Additional voices * ''The Rescuers Down Under ''(1990) - Additional voices * ''TaleSpin ''(1990-1991) - Usher * ''Beauty and the Beast ''(1991) - Additional voices * ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''(1991) - Frenchy - French Member of Cat R. Waul's Gang * ''Aladdin ''(1992) - Additional voices * ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''(1994-1998) - Nick Fury * ''Toy Story ''(1995) - Shark and Rocky Gibraltar * ''Balto ''(1995) - Nikki * ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''(1996) - Additional voices * ''Hey Arnold ''(1996-2004) - Superintendent Chaplin * ''Quack Pack ''(1996-1997) - Military Officer, Sam and Warden * ''Hercules ''(1997) - Additional voices * ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998) - Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew * ''A Bug's Life ''(1998) - Thud * ''The Wild Thornberrys ''(1998-2004) - MacTavish * ''The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Egyptian * Tarzan ''(1999) - Additional voices * ''The Iron Giant ''(1999) - Additional voices * ''Toy Story 2 ''(1999) - Additional voices *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ''(2000-2007) - General, Drunk Man and Additional voices *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''(2001) - Truck Driver *''Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional voices *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-2007) - Master Control *''Lilo and Stitch ''(2002) - Additional voice *''Treasure Planet ''(2002) - Additional voice *''Finding Nemo ''(2003) - Mr. Johanson *''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(2005-2008) - Additional voices and Pirate Captain *''Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Technorg *''Ice Age: The Meltdown ''(2006) - Additional voices *''Cars ''(2006) - Auto *''Horton Hears a Who! ''(2008) - Old Time Who and Additional voices *''Toy Story 3 ''(2010) - Chunk *''Mater's Tall Tales ''(2008) - Additional voice *''The Lorax ''(2012) - Additional voices *''Monsters University ''(2013) - Additional voices *''Despicable Me 2 ''(2013) - Additional voices Category:1930s births Category:1930 births Category:Males Category:American radio actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:DuckTales Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:A Bug's Life Category:Cars Category:Finding Nemo Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Treasure Planet Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tarzan Category:Hercules Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Marie the White Female Kitten Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Actors Category:Studio Ghibli Category:People from California Category:Quack Pack Category:Pixar actors and actresses